gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Tyrant
|manufacturer = Överflöd |related = Autarch Entity XXR |price = $2,515,000 (Legendary Motorsport) |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Banshee (needle) FMJ (dial texture) |inttxd = FMJ |carcols = |wheeltype = High End |flags = |modelname = tyrant |handlingname = TYRANT |textlabelname = TYRANT |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |gensucced = |deceleration = |genpreced = }} The Överflöd Tyrant is a supercar featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series update, released on May 8th, 2018, during the Business Week event.GTA Online: Business Week - Rockstar Newswire Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' This supercar is primarily based on the . It also takes elements from the . The front bumper is very similar to the Taipan's and resembles that of a . The Tyrant has an enormous body structure, being the biggest road-legal super car in the game, surpassing even already large-profile vehicles like the X80 Proto and the Taipan. The car features narrow rear-view mirrors and its underside is mostly covered by , only leaving the rear axle section exposed. When applying tinted windows to the car, the rear lights are also tinted. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Tyrant's straight line performance is similar to that of the Entity XXR and Taipan, cars featured in the same Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series DLC. However, the Tyrant has great handling and is very stable, unlike the aforemetioned cars. Owing to its size, the Tyrant cannot squeeze through narrow areas easily, although its mass often means slightly better pushing capabilities than most supercars. The Tyrant has all four advanced flags enabled'File Data': F0000: *The first causes up-shifting to occur much sooner, and at lower engine revolutions, effectively shortening shift rates. *The second causes the vehicle's engine to heavily over-rev and remain at the engine red-line for a much longer period of time before shifting, causing revolutions to fluctuate. *The third increases the vehicle's suspension "springiness", causing it to bounce excessively while driving. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery Tyrant-GTAO-Official.jpg|Official screenshot of the Tyrant. Tyrant-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Tyrant on Legendary Motorsport. Tyrant-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Tyrant on Rockstar Games Social Club. OverflodTyrant-GTAO-SocialClub2.jpg|The Tyrant on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. OverflodTyrant-GTAO-SocialClub3.jpg|The Tyrant in a Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. ProgenTyrus-GTAO-SocialClub3.jpg|The Tyrant incorrectly placed in the cinematic preview of the Progen Tyrus on Social Club. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Appears in the mission Repo - Simeonomics, where it must be stolen from the cargo hold of a Cargo Plane at LSIA and delivered to Simeon's dealership. If there are more than two players, two models will have to be stolen instead of one. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $2,515,000. Trivia General *Both the Tyrant and the Autarch mean "absolute ruler" or "ruler who has absolute power". *The default radio stations for the Tyrant are FlyLo FM, Los Santos Underground Radio, and Soulwax FM. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Tyrant was supposed to have liveries. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series Category:Vehicles manufactured by Överflöd Category:Vehicles with non-standard door designs Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Super Vehicle Class